The Mistake
by IwKa
Summary: She knew that this will happen one day. She picked the wrong case and now she's paying the price.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The clock on JJ's desk showed 01:45pm. She looked the files she has to go through and sighed. "Another night I didn't spend with my family" she thought and grab the next file. When suddenly she heard someone outside her office, but who could it be everyone left even Hotch. In that moment her door burst open and an angry looking man entered he was obviously drunk and upset.

'You pick the wrong case" he said. And approach her.

"What?" she asked confused. But then it occurred her, she knew that this would happen one day. She didn't pick the right case and someone that man cared about is dead.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You didn't pick our case and now my daughter is dead, because of you" he replied and punched her in the face that hard that she collapsed. Then he began kicking her she swore she heard her ribs being smashed. "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT" he screamed at her and began kicking her in the head "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT. MY DAUTHER IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT" he screamed again.

"I'm sorry" said JJ despite the pain she was in. He kneeled down and yanked her by the hair "It's too late agent Jareau. You will pay" he said, as he pushed her against the wall and again he began punching her she again collapsed to the ground, but this time she didn't open her eyes.

In that moment all the team members swoop in and caught the man, they were all being by Garcia who was steel in the office and saw everything on the cameras, but the others told her not to try anything stupid and to wait for them.

After Morgan, Hotch and Rossi arrested the man the others run to there fallen friend.

"Emily is she ok?" asked an upset Garcia at the sight of her best friend. JJ was all bloody duo to the punches in the face she received. "I don't know PG from the look of it, she took one hell of a beating, but the EMT's are close they will help her. Emily and Reid were steel holding her hands when she started trembling dangerously on the floor. Luckily the paramedics arrived they managed to stabilize her and took her to the hospital.

In the ambulance with JJ

Emily was riding with her and holding her when suddenly her heart stopped

"What, what's going on?" asked Emily tears forming in her eyes.

"Her heart stopped" answered one of the paramedics as the other charged to 100 and shocked her, but there was nothing.

"Come on JJ don't leave us. You're heart and soul JJ, please" whispered Emily as the paramedics charged to 200, but again there was nothing. They charged to 300 and shocked her again. Emily cried as they waited for the sound of her heartbeat.

End of chapter 1

A/N. Next chapter the team waiting for news on JJ after they find out that she crashed on the way to the hospital and the man that hurt her escape an more information on him and what happened to his daughter.

* * *

A/N Sorry if there are any mistakes.


	2. AN

A/N. I know the firs chapter doesn't contain much information, but I promise in the next chapter I will give more information on the man who attacked JJ and what happened with his daughter.

Hope you will like the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They waited what seemed like forever to Emily, and finally there was a heartbeat. Emily grabbed JJ's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I knew you're not going to leave us JJ" she whispered in her friend ear.

In the hospital, Emily was angry that they didn't let her to stay with JJ, when the rest of the team arrived.

Garcia was the first to ask. "How's my girl? Please, tell me she's alright." Emily wiped the tears of her eyes. "I don't know she's in surgery right now." She paused for a moment not sure, if she wants to worry them more then they already are, and tell them what happened in the ambulance. "It doesn't look good guys, she was in a bad shape." She told them and Garcia burst into tears, Morgan approached both girls and hugged them tight.

"Has someone called Will?" asked Hotch.

"Damn it, I forgot!" said Emily angrily, how could she forget to call Will and tell him JJ is in the hospital.

"I'll call him, he's in New Orleans to visit his family, I have there number." Reid said, then pulled out his cell phone and started to dial.

"Emily, what aren't you telling us?" Rossi asked.

"I- she- she crushed in the ambulance." Everyone gasped and realized how close they were to losing her. "They managed to bring her back, I didn't want to tell you guys, so that you won't worry more then you already are." finished Emily, everyone nodded.

By that time Reid had returned and announced that Will was getting on the next flight to Quantico. They were all glad that he didn't hear what Emily, had said happened in the ambulance.

They sat in silence waiting to hear news on there friend, when suddenly, they were approached by doctor "Are you family of Jennifer jareau?"

"Yes!" said Hotch and shocked the doctor's hand.

"How is she doc?" asked Reid.

"She will be fine, but you have to understand that she went through some trauma, and is very weak. We will keep her for a couple of days." Said the doctor, they all sighed in relief.

"Thank you, doctor. Can we see her?" asked Hotch. The doctor nodded, "Yes, you can, she's awake at the time and in room 305." the doctor said and began to walk away. They all made there way to JJ's room, when Hotch's phone ringed. "You guys go in there. I'll come in a minute. They nodded and entered JJ's hospital room.

What they saw terrified them, JJ was so pail and was so small that it looked like the bed had swallowed her, they've never seeing her, so fragile and vulnerable.

"Hey sweaty, how you feeling?" asked Garcia, embraced her friend her friend.

"I'm fine Penelope." said JJ softly she hated how weak she sounded. "At least, I will be if you stop strangling, me." She added.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" said Garcia and let go of her buttercup. They all hugged her. In this moment, Hotch entered "JJ, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine Hotch, really." She said. He looked at her knowing she was lying. "Look, I'm sorry, but Samuel Gilbert, the man that attacked you, just escaped of the police station.


End file.
